The present invention relates to computer stations and methods of using computer stations. In particular, each computer station is suitable for use as a game station and is compact in storage mode and expanded in play mode.
As background, a video game may be implemented in hardware/software (e.g., Microsoft Windows and Apple Mac OS desktop and laptops and video game platforms) with conventional devices for user interface (e.g., mouse, joysticks, keyboard, and touch screen) to permit a user to input commands to the computer that generate actions within a game shown on a display (e.g., computer screen or virtual reality head mounted displays) to produce two and three-dimensional images.
Although video games are often played by a single player, multiplayer video games have become popular as they can challenge the player to more than preprogrammed challenges. Multiplayer video games allow players to collaborate, supervise or compete with other players and provide a social interaction with other players that are absent in single player games. Of course, collaborating with others and/or competing with others can make it more fun to play a game. Local area networks can permit players to play the same video game (e.g., fighting, shooter, battles, and strategy games) in the same room. We sometimes refer to competitive multiplayer video games as electronic sports (eSports). If the players' game is played by experienced or professional players and displayed so an audience can see the progress of the game in real time, eSports like other competitive games where the outcome is not always certain can generate excitement not just for players but for the audience.